Fate Part 1 of The St John Chronicles Chapt 1
by woodywillows
Summary: Mick and Beth finally profess their love...and a few twist
1. Chapter 1

Fate 1

Beth sat in her seat on the redeye back to LA…she and Josh had not been getting along, and on top of that she went with Mick to find Josef in NY…I should have answered Josh when he asked me if I had any feeling for Mick…It was definitely an eye opening experience…all that she thought she knew was confirmed and more, the feelings she had for Mick, Sara's diary said it all, but this time she is the one who held back-Mick had ask her to stay and have a night on the town, but I turned him down...I needed to get back to take care of things with Josh, and I asked Mick to come back with me but he said he would take a later flight...I could see he was heart broken, but I had to get back, I contemplated on the way home how I would face Josh,

She wasn't sure until the plane landed, there was an emptiness in her heart and soul, and she finally knew why…its not having Mick here, he was several thousand miles away.

When Beth got back to her apartment...she called Mick  
"Hey you", he said answering the phone  
"Hey", she said back  
"Can you come over tonight? It's very important" of course he said yes  
"Beth is something wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong but there are some things I need you to know ok, what time will you be here?"  
"Is 8 ok, that will give me a few hours in the freezer first?"…good she thought, smiling to herself

Now she had to see Josh...this wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done...she drove to the downtown DA's office ...he was there working on the Tejada case...A case that has taken over much of his life...Beth gently knocked, and he looked up to seeing her  
His face lit up...Beth prayed he would make this easy, but she knew he wouldn't…

"Josh we need to talk...can we go to lunch, or somewhere private"...she could see that look in his eye, it was dread

"Sure" he said hesitantly

They walked down the block to a small cafe was quiet...the restaurant was nice and had a patio; which was good maybe this would be civil out in the public...she could only hope...Beth went to the restroom, while Josh waited on a table…she saw Josh waving at her from their table as she came out of the restroom…Im going to get through this, _I'm going to get through this_…she thought  
"so how was the trip to NY, did you get your story wrapped up?"  
"Yes I did, listen we need to talk"  
"Yes we do, Beth I'm sorry I was so insensitive about the trip, I know you were only trying to help him"  
"Josh wait you know I care about you, but you were right, I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore, I DO have feeling for Mick, I didn't admit them to myself until the plane ride back…"  
He cut her off

"what do you mean, did you sleep with him, did he take advantage of you…Beth we can work this out"

"Josh no I did not sleep with him, Mick doesn't know how I feel…but we have to end it now before we end up hating each other...I love you but I'm not in love with you, please don't make this harder than it is!"

"He will only hurt you...what kind of hold does he have over you?...you have gotten into some weird situations since you met him…you don't even know him"

"Josh it's over ok...Im leaving"

"Beth I don't believe you". He grabbed her wrist..."Josh don't you are hurting me!!!", she jerked away, "I was hoping it would end peacefully, but I see it's not, goodbye"

Beth scurried out of the restaurant…continued straight to her car and on to her apartment, she called and left Josh a voice mail that's she would let him know when to get his things...she was crying now, yes she was in a way sad but also relieved...it was over, now she had to break through the walls around Mick, which probably got thicker after last night...GOD what did I do, I should have stayed

************************************************************************

Mick was home now waiting to go see her, he couldn't sleep - all he could think about was her, how she smelled, how she looked, _I will die if she broke off all contact with me, but maybe its for the best_ he thought…_I will continue to watch her from a distance no matter how hard and painful._

Beth went in her apartment, straightened up a bit and changed the sheets on her bed, she was hoping to be curled up to Mick soon …she made sure everything was perfect…setting candles about, not lighting them just yet, she had an errand to run first.

Beth grabbed her keys and headed to the morgue,

"Beth what are you doing here?, is there a case I don't know about?"

"No this is personal"

"Beth you know I can hone in one Mick's lady"

"NO not that, it's a surprise for him, I need some fresh A+ do you know where I can get some, and I need it ASAP", she said with a smile but urgency, "well you have to wait…I will make a few calls"…

"ok I will wait but while we are waiting I need you to draw some of my blood"

"Beth what are you doing?"

"I'm going to inject some of my blood into some strawberries and cherries...if you have to know"

"Oh someone is going to be naughty tonight"

"OK Guillermo Ive told you enough…now get to work"

Within the hour Beth had 6 pts of A+ and 1 AO-

It was 6pm, she had 2 more hours, on her way back home she stopped in to get some groceries for the night, she would need her strength, she got a bottle red wine and champagne…some fruit, cheese and bread

She arrived home, and took the blood and syringe and injected the fruit with her blood and set them in the fridge, set out the chilled champagne and lit the candles now she just needed to wait

8:01 there was a knock, Beth opened the door

"Hey come in we need to talk" she said seriously

He was standing there just watching, he could smell her, like vanilla with a hint of Lavender…the scent that was only Beth she has on a navy silk gown and robe

"What's up...you sound so serious…if you need To go to bed, motioning at the way she was dressed, we can do this later"

"No Mick, I will explain this, motioning to her gown, in due time", she took his hand and led him to the couch

"Mick I just want to explain about last night…It wasn't to hurt you…I just wanted to do the right thing, and honestly seeing Sarah like that scared the hell out of me…I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you I wanted to more than anything…but I had to come and deal with Josh, to be honest with him about my feelings"

"Beth I..." she held a finger to his lips..."shhhh let me finish"

She knew she needed to get through to him

"when Josh told me that day that you and Leni were dead it felt like my heart was being ripped apart, then when I read Sara's diary it was like a punch in the stomach as to how deep my feelings went; Mick I love you...I know that now, I broke up with Josh, I want to be with you...forever."

Mick looked at her… his eyes like a child begging her to explain, but he knew he could not be with her because of the danger he put her in... he would NEVER forgive himself it something bad happened to her...he started to speak but she put her finger up to his lips shushing him...."shhhhh...Dance with me"...she said grabbing his hand..."Beth, I dont think this is a...."

"good idea" she finished for him, the music filled the room, and Mick held her close, not even realizing he was..."Mick ever since we met I have had a connection with you, the first time I saw you at the crime scene, then when you rescued me, and held me in your arms I could feel it…I tried to ignore it but every time I saw you it grew…then when I fed you, the connection was there, I could feel it pulling at my soul, like we were destined to be together, like fate was on our side... but at the time I didn't know what that feeling meant, I didn't understand … all I knew is I couldn't get enough of you and had to be around you…and when I confronted you about being the one who saved me…I saw the love in your eyes…."

"Beth Stop…we can't…I put you in danger this cannot happen we …" he pulled away...Before he knew it she was kissing him... he hesitated but finally gave in………the kiss was hard and wet and passionate

Then the words came out of her mouth…"Mick St John... I love you...and no matter what you say I know you love me too...and you are NOT going to hurt me and you are not a monster, you are a perfect, gentle caring man"

Mick stopped and looked into her eyes..."Beth..."

"Yes Mick", he had a single lone tear trailing down his face

"I love you too Beth…more than u will ever know, I'm so tired of running...Of being alone...I'm just scared, I need you, Oh God "he said pulling her into his embrace..."After last night I was so scared I had lost you, even as a friend"

"Mick I am much more than your friend, we will deal with what ever comes our way, we are good together"

"yes" he said "yes, we are"

"I have been planning this all day, now kiss me dammit", Mick shook his head and smiled, then pulled her in for another passionate kiss, he had to hold her up, because her legs went weak from the kiss..."Mick we have all night, I have a surprise for you, come with me"...Beth turned on soft jazz and took his hand leading him to her bedroom, She leaned in kissing him again, "Hey want some wine"

"sure, let me get it""

"No I have a surprise...brb"

Beth went to the Kitchen and poured 2 glasses red wine, one glass of A+ and then sat the fruit with the blood on a red dish, hers on a white one, she also decided a few chocolates would do perfectly

When Beth emerged back in the room, Mick had taken his shoes and coat off, "I see you are getting more comfy "

"yes...wow Beth what is all this?", she sat the tray down on the bed and climbed in, Mick took a sip of wine, then sniffed, picked up the other glass, "Beth this is blood"

"yes Mick, I wanted to have something for you, so I went to see Guillermo, and this is fresh not morgue blood"

"I don't know what to say, this means alot, I was so nervous about coming here I didn't eat"

"ok so now eat, then you get your next surprise"

Mick drained the glass, and set it aside, then drank a bit more wine..."ok I was a good boy", his eyes were curious

"ok close your eyes and taste",

"Beth..."

"trust me Mick"

Mick did as he was told, and bit down into the strawberry....His eyes shot open, but he couldn't speak, he just closed them again savoring the blood berry

"Beth why did you do that?"

"Mick its ok, I did it for you, I love you, and wanted you to be able to taste me"

"aaaw Beth, your not a freshie to me-I love you"

"I know Mick but I wanted you to taste me when you weren't dying...

"Beth in due time, but we need to talk first"


	2. Chapter 2

Fate 2

Mick took her glass and sat it on the table

"Beth we need to talk about vampire sex before we go any further...I just want you to understand, ok I don't want to hurt you...Never could I live with myself if I did"

"But you won't I know you won't and I'm not scared"

"Beth that's a start but you still need to be able to tell me to stop, ok- the thing is I may need to bite down to, um, well"

"Release, Mick are you blushing..."

"Vampire's don't blush Beth"

"Well it sure looks like you are", Beth said smiling

"Beth be serious ok, I love you and its been a long time for me, I don't want to be carried away and loose control...maybe I should have another glass of blood first"...

"No Mick how about me, drink from me, I want to know what it feels like, Mick please...no Beth, i cannot, do that no feed from you I want it to mean something besides a meal"

Ok so let me get this straight, you have to bite down to get release, you are afraid you will take too much, and you want me to stop you if I need to

"yes, thats it, now Im going to get a drink",

"no baby let me", she got out of bed and fixed his glass, he drank it all down...

Beth scooted closer to him, and as she did, one of her favorite songs came on..."I think of us with this song"

CHANCES ARE  
.com/watch?v=Hl7LdevJ71c

_Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It seems you're on my way  
She just let him hold her and lead her through the song  
All the rules of logic don't apply  
I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light_

Beth looked up and put her hand on his cheek, "Mick, you are my guardian Angel, I want to love you forever…I will love you forever…be with you forever"  
_  
I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace and your style  
And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me_

"We have nothing standing in our way, not Josh; NOTHING"…She began to unbutton his  
shirt….and slowly kiss the curve of his neck..."we have all weekend to be together just US"

_Chances are I'll see you  
In my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met_

She kissed down his chest, and back up round his neck, then onto his lips again

_And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And in the morning I'll be longing for the night  
For the night_

_Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have_

He grabbed the hem of her gown, pulling it over her head, then laid her back on the bed  
_  
You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met_

Mick sat looking over Beth…"you are the most beautiful gorgeous creation, God ever created…do you know you are my salvation, you are my angel"

Taking in all he said…a tear came to her eye and started down her face…he kissed her, then proceeded to slowly run his hands up and down her body, being as soft and sensual as he could, he took the back of his hand brushed away her tears..."Beth I love you more than life itself"

Beth lay naked and exposed all but her black lace thong  
Mick stood back taking in every inch of her

Mick Looked into her eyes and whispered softly, "let me love you " Beth slowly knodded…Mick wanted her to feel pleasure unlike she had never known…it would be perfect  
He then proceeded to Kiss her, Passionate and hard inducing the fire they had more than ever…Beth sat up and raised herself to her knees…they were mesmerized by each other, their gaze never waning…She gently took her hand and softly brushed Mick's cheek then softly caressed him down his jaw and then his neck, and all the way down, she slowly slipped her hand into his pants, caressing him, he moaned and let out a small growl, Beth giggled, she knew she was really getting to him…

she then started to kiss him all over…using light kisses, she knew would be more provoking…sending a tingle through him, she knew Mick must have been really using restraint…his head was back and he was biting his lip….she then Kissed him starting at his bellybutton, going down, using her tongue to roll over the head of his penis…then back up his chest , onto his neck, then lips, Mick pushed her down on the bed, he couldn't take it anymore…he jerked off his pants and he held her hands above her head with one hand; with the other ripped off her black lace panties…he used his knee to spread her legs caressing her, entering her with his fingers… making her moan, louder than before, almost screaming…"Mick Take me; Please take me, make love to me…Oh God… Oh Mick Please", Mick pulled her hips up and entered her with his tongue drinking every part of her; she let out an even louder moan….he then crawled up on the bed and entered her, she screamed his name; almost sighing with relief ...he let out a deep sensual growl…oh how long he had dreamed of this moment; to be with her, to be inside her...now they were one...He released Beth's arms, so that she could feel him

SEDUCES ME by Celine Dion  
.com/watch?v=xOoMDU8hWbM

_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

They both had been denying these feelings for so long…ever since she met him at the fountain…It felt so right…it WAS right!

Beth wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, taking in all of him…he was like none other, big inside her, so HOT...he moved in and out teasing her and he would almost completely pull out, just the tip of him to her, Beth squealed with delight…and would pull in again with her legs, they continued on for what seemed an eternity …both on the verge of climax…they rolled over, Beth on top, she sat up, rocking back and forth, moaning and sighing… Oh Mick mmmmmm, Please harder

_All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me_

so he thrust harder...they were getting even closer…Mick could feel himself loosing control, he wasn't going to let that happen this time, their FIRST time…he gained composure, and Beth erupted, Mick feeling her tightening and her walls fluttering around him, then with a few more thrust he erupted into her.

_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay_

Beth was in awe of Mick for holding back the part he thought he couldn't, "Mick see I told you; that you wouldn't hurt me, It was our love that took control "…  
Mick, looked into Beth's eyes…"Beth you complete me …I love you" was all he could manage to get out before a tear ran down his cheek…"This is the happiest I have ever been".

_Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me_

Beth looked at him, "you complete me too… I love you"

They just lay there holding each other, gazing into each others souls.

_And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made_

I have an idea Mick said...be right back

_Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do.. .Seduces me_

Mick strolled off to the bathroom; Beth could hear water running  
Soon the water stopped and Mick came back out and led Beth to the claw foot tub in her bath...Beth stepped into the large Claw foot tub…Mick stepped in behind her…settling down into the big tub, Beth sat in front leaning against him…Mick this is so sweet, I love the way you are taking care of me, the way you love me

"You haven't seen anything yet; he promised...we have all weekend for me to show you...will you go back to my place with me"  
He picked up the sponge and started to wash her…he wanted her to feel how special she was to him

"yes I'll go But where will I sleep?"

"Beth I have a bed" he said smiling

WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE  
.com/watch?v=NYgomPgn7cc

_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone  
you'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
but your lonely nights - have just begun  
when you love someone_

Mick slowly glided the sponge across her soft porcelain skin …Inhaling every bit of her and remembering how much he was in love with her,  
He caressed her breast while kissing and licking and nibbling at her neck  
He could feel the waves of desire and passion run through her like fire in her veins...Beth moaned...she wanted more..."Mick...you are driving me crazy"

_when you love someone -  
you'll feel it deep inside  
and nothin else can ever change your mind  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
when you need someone...  
when you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
you'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
when you love someone  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone  
_

He continued to wash her, softly running the sponge over her breast, stopping to caress them, making her nipple hard under his thumb, them running the sponge down her stomach and under the water …tantalizing her core, he let go of the sponge and slipped his fingers into her…Beth moaned with pleasure, moving her hips upward…grinding with desire…Mick continued until he could see her near the edge…

Beth came again, screaming his name

They got out of the tub dried off and just lie in bed holding each other

they fell asleep in each others arms

Beth started to stir a bit, and then opened her eyes; Mick was watching her…" how long have you been watching me?"

"For the past two hours… I just couldn't take my eyes off you...You are so beautiful!!!"

"you are so sweet and handsome, Thank you for the best experience of my life."

"No thank you...Thanks for trusting me...I love you"… he said as he kissed her again

"I love you to, I love you too", she said between kisses

"Now go pack your things and we'll stop at the store to get human food, and we can hide away all weekend"

Beth got out of bed, put on her robe and packed a bag


	3. Chapter 3

they arrived at Mick's apartment around 3am, Beth only had on small shorts and a t-shirt, Mick couldn't keep his hands off her...and as soon as the doors closed, Mick pushed Beth against the elevator wall...kissing her feverishly, God Beth... kiss...can't get...kiss kiss..enough of...kiss... you...mmmmmm Beth moaned back into his mouth, his hand went down, sliding up her leg and in her panties, stroking her, her legs went weak and she almost fell, Mick picked her, up just as the door opened, he pushed her bag, into the hall, with his foot while carrying her into the apartment, thank god for remote he thought, he scooted her bag inside the door, locked it and headed up the stairs...Holding her like he did when she was 4...  
_God she feels so good in my arms, why did I deny this for so long_

he let her down sliding against him, immediately hard again...He backed her up til her knees were against the bed...the bed was massive -king sized; a Dark wood, probably Cherry…Big substantial columns, intertwined with the metal canopy across the top…draped across the canopy was a sheer ivory cover, gracefully cascading down around the bed, like water dripping down along the rocks of a waterfall…each side was draped back, caressing the large wooden columns....Beth scooted back to the middle of the bed, Mick stripped his shirt again, and shed his pants, crawling in beside her only on his boxers, Beth welcome to my bedroom...Mick its beautiful, I love it...why didn't you tell me you had a bedroom

Beth I have never been in this bed before now...Josef bought it for me about 6 years ago, we can break it in together, he said waggling his eyebrows...he thought I needed to get laid, and have it for appearances...he said shaking his head

"well Im glad I will be the first in here with you"

"Beth you will be the ONLY one in here with me, I NEVER want anyone else"...he said leaning in to kiss her, all of a sudden she yawned right into his mouth, she had been up almost 25 hours, she didn't sleep on the plane, there was too much to sort out, the she was running on adrenaline ever since

"Beth sweetheart, you need to sleep, I'm not going any where "

she knodded, "we have all weekend", he lay on his side patting the bed, "come on baby", she lay down beside him, back up against his chest, she was asleep before he could even cover her up

When Beth woke again, Mick wasn't there…she could hear him downstairs…she grabbed her robe and put in on…following the smell of bacon and french toast

When she reached downstairs, Mick had her some French toast and bacon ready

Beth Sat down at the table, looking at the food, she was famished, she hadn't eaten in a while, "Mick you are a good cook, thanks"

"I learned to cook some things from my mom...I'm glad you like it".

I brought some movies, wanna pick or me...

what do you have?"...lets see, Underworld, The Oyster Farmer, The Notebook, Liar Liar...I just love Jim Carey he is so funny...ummmm, Bruce almighty, Casablanca, 300, Ghost Rider, Ladder 49, Grease, Footloose thats it...these are all my favorites, which ones have you NOT seen  
The only one I've seen is Casablanca, I just never watched them because I was alone, Now I have a reason too, so you choose, OK let's watch The Oyster Farmer...I just got this one from Netflix, and I can stick it in the mail, all the rest are mine.  
OK...I'll get a blanket, you seem a bit chilly, Mick sat and made it where she could put her head in his lap, facing the TV, he hit the play button, and the movie started...the watched intently, Beth was amazed at how much the guy on there looked like Mick, but Mick has better hair, well better everything, na he doesnt even compare...she was playing with him and he gouched her, the movie was half over, and Mick had been quiet for a while, Beth sat up whats wrong, Mick you are too quiet...there is several things i want to talk about...can we stop the movie for a bit

"Sure, whats up babe you look worried"

Now, Beth looked worried, what was wrong she wondered, "I'm traveling to Paris Tuesday to find Coraline, i want that cure, and I was wondering if you will go with me...I know she has made both of our lives hell but I have to get the cure from her and Josef is going to do research on it to see if it can be made permanent...he already has a team together ready...Beth I don't want to put you in danger but I really need you to go with me...do you think you can?"

"I'll go with you if thats what you want, I just don't want to be caught in the middle of something"  
"Beth I don't love her anymore, I don't know if I ever did, it was like a fever, but you have shown me true unconditional love, I love you and only you...you have been my salvation...you belong with me. your Mine, and I'm yours!!! God sent you to me to save me I know we were meant to be together...OH MICK!!!"was all she could say and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Mick let me call Mo, I will tell her I have a family emergency and i don't know when I will be back...she can like it or lump it...Call Josef and tell him one more is coming...If Mo tells me no I will quit"...Beth got up and dialed Mo, she walked into the office and told her she needed to leave town on an emergency and wasn't sure when she would return, Mo didn't like it but agreed...she knew when Beth told her it was serious it was, because she was never out of work... "ok done...I'm going"

"Now can we get back to the Movie, I think there is a good sex scene coming up, at least thats what Ive heard".  
"Sex scene, I will give you a good sex scene, **Live**," and he started to kiss her neck, "oh Mick, that feels so good"...then he tickled her, she fell back on the couch, and he crawled on her, they just lay there kissing each other, then he nibbled on her ear and she was a goner...he untied her robe and slipped off his pajama pants and took her breast in his mouth, laying his hand on her thigh pushing it apart, he then thrust into her, Sometimes all you need to be satisfied is good fuck, and thats what he needed and so did she, before they knew it they were laying sweaty in each others arms on the couch, cushions thrown every where...uuummmmm she said very satisfied...then all of a sudden, the door flew...Mick knew it was Josef. Beth freaked, thank god they had pulled the blanket over them, because they were both still naked.

"JOSEF what the Hell!!!!, could you at least please knock, the key is for emergencies ONLY"

"calm down man...OH, I see, oops sorry to break up your party"

"Josef, go out into the hall so Beth can go upstairs, and I can get dressed," Beth's face was three different shades of red, and she had pulled the covers over her head, "OK beth go get dressed, Josef is outside the door", she uncovered and grabbed her robe and flew up the stairs, Mick just watched her, and she gave him a sexy look when she turned around on the top step, her eyes meeting his, he threw on his pajama pants and opened the door. Josef eyed him, "YOU DO HAVE A BED, I gave it to you...yes"

"YES you did and we slept in it last night" he said with a smile "but you could have called"

"Man I just got off the plane, wanted to discuss our Paris trip...didn't have a clue, I mean you thought she was patching things up with Josh"  
Yeah me too but I was wrong, what she said was that she didn't leave things well with Josh and I jumped to conclusions...AGAIN!...since you are here, I want to ask you a favor"

"Sure you do" Josef said with a smirk

"I asked her to go to Paris with me, I need you there too, the thing is I want to take her early, for something special...Josef can you do that for me then you can come in a day or two?"

"Sure I don't see why not...I also need to go over the plans with you, let me make a call first"

Beth came down the stairs in jeans and a pink t-shirt, looking as if she was at a loss for words, Beth was NEVER at a loss for words

Mick just grinned, come here baby, it's ok..Josef understands.

"we were talking about the trip- I have a surprise for you...If you want we can leave tonight for Paris and have several days alone,...what ya think."..Beth jumped in his arms "yes Mick let's go".

Josef strolled back into the room, he had made the arrangements and as soon as Mick and Beth were packed they could leave...the jet was waiting.

"here are some details of the trip- I have tracked her down to a small village in France...  
Beynac-et-Cazenac…approximately 4 hours south of Paris…it's located in the Perigod…the Perigord is the land of 1000 castles…so I'm sure we will meet up with some pretty old and powerful vamps…besides Coraline if she really is there"

Josef looks at Mick, "this could get very interesting…are you up for a challenge?"

Well we have to make sure there is plenty of protection for Beth...I will not let anything happen to her"

*******************************************************************

Mick and Beth pulled up to Josef's house…he looked at Beth and brushed his hand against her cheek…he could see the love in her eyes…It made him feel secure

Josef greeted them at the door, showing then into the living room, they sat on the luxurious sofa…Beth took in the wonder of the place and it's beauty…you could tell he got everything he wanted

"I have all the details of the trip ready, Made arrangements too...you will be staying at the Paris Hotel Eiffel Park …Something quaint for the love birds…I will stay at the Paris Hotel Jardin de l'Odeon …we will spend an extra day there planning and then we will go to Beynac-et-Cazenac…staying there…I did find out Coraline isn't in that village,exactly but outside of it somewhere…I'm working on our accommodations there...you two can hopefully enjoy yourselves, before all the action" Josef gave Mick a snide glance.

"That's all for now, you guys go on and enjoy the jet, it's fully stocked for you both"

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick and Beth left and headed for the airport's private hanger, once there, he gave the keys to his car to the associate of Josef's and they boarded the jet…Beth was in amazement, and there was even a freezer room, with 3 freezers…wow talking about being prepared and there was also a bedroom with a queen bed…she could think of only one reason for that to be there, sleeping wasn't it…. she might have to put that to some use…giggling to herself

"What's funny" Mick asked

"The bed…I figured they'd be freezers; but a bed???…"

"Uh yeah, that's for his freshies among other things"

"Oh" she said…making a face…not wanting to imagine that

"Beth...Hungry?... Josef had food catered in for you"

"Yep I'm famished, and exhausted...they strapped in and waited for the jet to become airborne

Mick's phone began to ring, "Josef"

"Mick is everything to her liking?"...I never knew Josef cared but he was coming around to Beth…in his on twisted way

"Yes this is perfect, thanks"

"I also made sure you and Beth wouldn't be interrupted, unless an emergency or time to land"

While Mick finished his conversation with Josef; Beth helped herself to some food

Beth Looked in he refrigerated cabinet, there was fruit, croissants, pastries, Chicken salad and some pasta salad, also sparkling water, Beth took out some of each thing devouring it, Afterwards she and Mick just held each other for a while discussing their future, uncertain how things would turn out with Caroline, he needed to know again that Beth would be there even if he didn't find a cure, and that if possible something happened and Beth's life was on the line; what she would want.

"Beth we have to discuss the issue of turning, I mean I hate to think there would be that much risk, but Coraline is wicked, and if you were on deaths bed, I need to know what to do…I don't want to ever loose you, a tear trickled down his I would never turn you against your will"

'Mick I know the dangers we're headed for, Coraline turned human for you and if she did that I'm sure she would like to get me out of the picture"…she took his face into her hand and looked into his eyes; using her thumb to wipe away the tear; "Mick, when I said forever I meant FOREVER"  
Mick knew then what she meant he didn't have to hear the words; he just...he just knew.

They were connected, in a way he didn't understand...he just knew he hadn't felt like this in so long and she wanted him no matter what he was…and he needed her to know that Coraline was no longer and interest to him; that she was his only TRUE love.

'Beth I just want you to know you are my soul mate, and like I told you before you complete me, every part of me.'

Beth kissed him ever so gently and they snuggled on the bed, finally falling asleep  
Mick awoke to the sound of his name being called over the intercom, "Mr. St John" the pilot said

Mick pushed the intercom button…"yes this is Mick; may I help you?"

""We will be arriving in Paris in about 30 minutes; you need to be buckled in 15 minutes before

"Thanks, we will be ready"  
Mick woke beth and they strolled into the main area of the plane, sat in their seats and strapped in.

The next thing she knew they were strapped in their seats, landing in Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate 4

The Limo was at the airport waiting to pick Mick and Beth up taking them to the hotel Josef had booked… Paris Hotel Eiffel Park…It was a hotel but with the look of an inn.

The concierge took their bags up while Mick checked in- Beth walked around taking it all in…The lobby was very French chic…the furniture was slipcovered off white, with accent chairs in a red and white toile, several black and white pictures if downtown hung in the Lobby, the Chandelier was a dark patina metal and there were crystals hanging all over it, all the wooden furniture was distressed to look old, Beth Loved it...it was like home, as her apartment was similar in decor but this was much more lavish

Mick grabbed Beth's hand and led her to the elevator, their room was on the 6th floor…room 624…Mick opened the door with their key card and Beth was amazed; it was so much more than the lobby even… as you walk in the door there was a beautiful living area, where was a plush slip covered sofa, and Chaise in white, and several club chairs in toile and rose patterns… there was a small office like area with a toile chair and a wooden desk and to the left there was even kitchenette… stocked well…That's good… blood for Mick and real food for me…there was Champagne in ice and beautiful flowers, which upon looking was also for me. The card said- "Just wait until tonight…M"

Mick made a call to Josef, then wrapped his arms around Beth waist, pulling her to him, her back leaning against his Chest., kissing her ever so gently on the neck.  
"Go check out the master suite; I think you'll like it"

Beth opened the door to the master suite…all she could do was gasp, in front of her was a whole rack of dresses, shoes, jewelry and purses, also the room was full of red and pink roses…"OMG Mick you…how did you; why" … she was almost speechless

"I have a special night planned, so pick out what you are going to wear"

After an hour Beth had picked out her favorite 2, both were complete opposites from each other, one was an alluring long red dress with a v-neck and an upside down v-shape that gathered under the breasts to accentuate her shape perfectly. From the upside down v-shaped bodice there is a fitted panel between her waist and hips that was beautifully embellished with black embroidery. At the fitted hips the full skirt flares out glamorously to the floor with a train behind. When you turn around, spaghetti straps accentuated her back with a panel of lovely black embroidery at her lower back.

the other was A glamorous gold formal dress. Slender spaghetti straps hold up the v-neck, ruffled bodice. The tightly fitted bodice features sparkling, tone on tone embellishments to the upper hip. At the upper hip, the fitted material curves to her thighs where the skirt is gently gathered at one hip and then flows to the floor in ruffled tiers. From the rear, this glamorous gold formal dress features a backless design with a small train

"I just have no idea which one…so you choose"

"OK; the gold one, it is so you, glamorous… sexy… Feminine"  
Beth's dress .

So Beth made her way to the bathroom to get ready, she had no idea where Mick was taking her but she was full of excitement…this made her forget the real reason for coming to Paris in the first place…Beth decided to put her hair up with spiraling curls coming down around her face, she slipped into the dress and gold sling backs then grabbed the perfectly matching clutch, she was finally ready and anticipating a great night…

She opened the door to the living area, where Mick patiently waited dawned in a Black silk suit and black tie, simple but very sexy

Hummm maybe we should just stay here for dinner Beth contemplated, he looks delicious..."Ok where are we going?"

"Its all a surprise, so be patient"

he took her arm and led her to the lobby where a limo waited, opening the door for her as always, Mick slid in beside her, he just looked at her in awe, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, and that was a long time, he then took her in his arms and gave her a hard passionate kiss, Beth couldn't help but shiver "Mick, maybe we should go back upstairs"

_Ok this isn't going to be an easy night, I just want to rip that dress off her, ok Mick get a grip, it will all be worth it, so deep breathe …In …Out…in …out,_ finally gaining his composure he notice they were pulling up to the entrance of the dinner cruise, and to Beth's surprise as they walked in, it was only for them, she looked at Mick with astonishment…"This is just for us?"

"Yes just you and me, and the staff of course"

As they were seated; musicians started to play,_ romantic Parisian music_, May I have this dance, he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor, they just held each other slow dancing, kissing …looking into Mick's eyes Beth could see fear but she knew why, and she wasn't going to mention it right now, she had the same fear, she just wanted to be in his arms, enjoying the moment…after they danced they ordered their meal, Of course Mick couldn't eat, he had to keep up appearances- _Beth ate some from both plates, this would be the way they would do it from now on not to draw an attention to Mick's eating habbits_, when Beth was through eating they went out onto the deck to take in the wonder before them, they could see the Eiffel tower twinkle in the night

"That is so beautiful" she said in amazement

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Well you are a bit partial, don't you think?"

"Yeah maybe so, but anyway, we are almost back to dock, so lets get ready for your next surprise"

"Oh Mick, God I love you"

"I love you too"

Mick took her to a show called 'Paradis d'Amour' performed in one of the most beautiful halls in Paris

After the show they headed back to the hotel...Beth took his arm turning him to her "this night means so much to me, you mean so much to me, I don't ever want to loose you"

"You will never loose me"

"I want you to close your eyes" he said leading her through the doors of their suite and into the master suite, "now stand right here" Mick Pulled out a small black velvet box from inside coat pocket, and got down on one knee…"ok you can open your eyes"

Beth opened her eyes to Mick, he was down on one knee… Beth gasp putting her had to her mouth,

"Beth you mean the world to me, No one else has ever made me feel so alive. Something I never though would happen to me again; I want you through good times and bad times. Whether it be us growing old together or for eternity. Without you, my life is incomplete. I know we have only known each other a few months,but I am missing something when you are not with me and all I think about is you… I love you Beth… Will you marry me!"

As he said these words he slipped the ring on her finger- white gold, with their names on each side of the diamond, and inscribed inside says- Love you for eternity, Mick


	5. Chapter 5

Fate 5

Beth looked at the ring with tears in her eyes... "YES...YES… YES… YES"… jumping into his arms, kissing him passionately …"Mick you are my life, my soul mate, how could I not say yes" tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe this was happening "I've never been so happy in my entire life"

"Beth I know this is sudden...but we have a connection... I've known you all your life or most of it and it's as if we were always connected, I just can't bare the thought of ever being with out you...Now I have one more gift for you…the box was lying on the bed…inside was a gorgeous red robe and negligee, Go try it on"

"I love it Mick but; you don't have to give me gifts all I need is you""I know I don't have to but I want to…so go put it on", I'm sure she won't be wearing it for long

Beth hurried into the bedroom to change when she came back out Mick had put on silk PJ pants that matched her gown and robe, he had lit candles, soft music was playing, there was fruit and champagne on a small table in front of the fireplace…also several large pillows and a blanket

Mick slowly walked around to stand behind Beth; he pulled her close to him, with her back to him, they just swayed back and forth listening to the music, Mick gently pulled her hair off her neck and kissed it ever so slightly…making her tingle all over, they stood there for a bit just enjoying holding each other. Then the song came on he was waiting for "Lady", he turned her around and so he could see her eyes, "I dedicate this song to you"…he took her hands clasping them around his neck, they just danced along with the music, Beth taking in the beautiful words of the song, while they danced, foreheads touching eyes closed…

Lady - sung by Lionel Richie  
.com/watch?v=aCccaotpj90

_Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you  
You have made me what I am and I'm yours  
My love, there's so many ways I want to say I love you  
Let me hold you in my arms forever more_

You have gone and made me such a fool  
I'm so lost in your love  
And oh, we belong together  
Won't you believe in my song?

Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you  
You have come into my life and, made me whole  
Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning  
Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear

In my eyes I see no one else but you  
There's no other love like our love  
Oh yes, I'll always want you near me  
I've waited for you for so long

Oh, Lady, your love's the only love I need  
And beside me is where I want you to be  
'cause,'cos, my love, my love, there's somethin' I want you to know  
You're the love of my life, of my life, you're my lady  
You're my lady

As the song was ending…Mick took her in his arms, passionately kissing every part of her…they were both crying soft tears of joy… he slowly let go and untied her robe; softly pushing it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor…then a few seconds later the gown joined the robe; she stepped out of them…She had nothing on underneath…

Mick took a deep breath; "God you're gorgeous… how did I get so lucky", he picked her up and carried her over in front of the fireplace

.com/watch?v=klWluYoa0_8

Mick lay her down on the rug, then crawled on top of her, making sure not too much weight was on her beautiful body..Mick devoured her lips with his, he was more sensual with his touch and Beth moaned in anticipation...

He took her right breast in his hand seducing it with his touch, then on to the next breast, then across her tummy and then down between her thighs, Mick decide he was tired of using his hands and used his tongue to tantalize her right below her core, gradually working his way up to her slick wet folds, he took her into his mouth sucking ever so slightly, "oh God Mick  
she was panting hard, he sucked harder, licking her from back to front, then just as she was almost there he inserted 2 fingers, Pumping into her, and watching her come apart...oh "GOD… OH…. OH… M………I………….C…….K." and she tightening squeezing his fingers...Mick pulled out his fingers licking them then licked and sucked her sex, while she finished coming

Mick lay down beside her caressing her delicate porcelain skin…he was soo gentle, taking his hands and starting at the top of her shoulders, tenderly glided his hands down her arms, then over her breast, and stomach, he could feel her heart beat, racing as he touched her…they were both burning with desire…

They lay facing; eyes fixed on each other… reading each other's souls…the love they shared, the future ahead…Mick finally broke the gaze, leaning into very gently take her lips, slowly, passionately, tenderly. She tasted herself on his lips, and this made her tremble with pleasure as he consumed her totally…crawling on top of her, taking his knee and spreading her apart entering her wetness while she took all of him, they were finally one again…Mick was determined to make this last; he wanted it to be special…as they made love they matched their rhythms… they took turns on top to make it last longer, sometimes stopping to breathe; they were drowning in each other, needing each other…this time with Beth on top Mick sat up to face her…they both couldn't take it any more, they rocked into each other with wild abandon…they both released together, then she sank into his arms and they just held each other…Mick thats the third time you havent bitten me

yeah Beth I know and I have no idea why, I dont need to, its all pure love, it takes me over  
They sat leaning against the over stuffed pillows, holding each other, with the sweetest smile she looked at him with pure unconditional love, "Mick St. John, I love you"…

"I love you too Beth Turner"…"You hungry?, I think I will have a bit of nourishment"...Mick fixed beth a plate of fruit and cheese, and him a glass of blood, they sat on the rug snacking, Beth finished and took her plate and his glass to the sink, washing them out...as she walked past him in the sitting room, she wiggled her finger at him, to come here, then took off running,Mick jumped and caught her just as she was going through the door, then leaped again landing in the bed...Beth was exillerated, she needed him again

"oh yes"...I need you, Mick fuck me

"as he leaned in to kiss her again…Beth pushed him down, straddling him, as she did he slipped inside her, she took all of him and screamed in delight…, they wanted to just feel each other, Mick sat up with her as he did on the rug, they moved in time with each other, he stopped and took her mouth with his, his tongue entering her mouth, the kiss was full and deep, Beth's lips were swollen from the heat, tongues were entwining with each other licking and pursuing each other's mouth, till they couldn't take anymore, Mick could feel the need to bite this time, and he knew she would willingly let him…he had wanted this night to be with out him feeding, but she seems to want it, It still baffled him how she can be so willing to freely give all of herself...she moved her hair back and leaned her head to the side-just as she did he bit down they both came simultaneously…OMG Mick, He let go and they both fell over onto the bed, both exhausted from their escapades and jet lag,they drifted off to sleep, the next thing they knew it was twilight again they must have been sleeping for at least 8 hours…Mick was the first to wake, as always, Beth seemed to feel when he wasn't there, he had gotten up to start her some coffee, he knew how she is about her morning coffee, she LOVED it…and could not function without that first morning cup.

Room service brought up a coffee maker and French vanilla coffee, just as the coffee finished brewing, he could sense her waking; coming to her senses,

Mick walked into the bedroom where she lay squirming- a pillow over her head

"Hey sleeping beauty…got you some good French vanilla coffee to wake you up", she sat up in the bed, and took the coffee from his hand sniffing it to help her eyes open better, Mick sat on the bed beside her, breathing in the scent that was only her; but something was different…than it dawned on him…he could smell how fertile she was, which made her all that much more alluring, it's a good thing Vampires cant impregnate, and they would never worry about birthcontrol…LOL Mick couldn't help it he sniffed her again…

"Thanks I REALLY need this…what time is it",

" It's just after twilight, about 7pm".

"Oh wow; we slept all day?…we must have been tired",

"yeah, mostly a good tired, I'm feeling quite refreshed, you?"…

"Mick I always sleep so well in your arms, I don't think I moved, but I am a bit sore" smiling and blushing at the same time, but what a way to get sore"

"Mick you're a naughty thing"

"I cant help it I have 60 years to make up for, besides I know someone else that can get naughty"…he sat down beside her in the bed…"want anything to eat"…

Looking at him with those ocean blue eyes "uuuummmmm hummmmm"…

"I mean food not me"

"OK OK darn, well do we have a room service menu?"

"yep I think its in here", he left to go retrieve it

She looked over the menu…"hummm so many good things; I'll have the stuffed French toast, bacon and orange juice"

Mick smiled at her "what? I worked up an appetite!"

"No; you are just so beautiful and cute when you are concentrating on something"

not even 15 minutes later her French toast arrived; Beth ate and got her stuff packed taking out what she'd be wearing

"I'm going to get a shower to freshen up before Josef arrives, she got in the spacious shower, she started to wash, and all she could think about was their beautiful night, she was definitely horny again and thought of calling Mick into the bathroom… Mick could smell her arousal that mixed with her other scents sent him over the edge, as Beth turned around she saw Mick walking toward the shower, he stepped in not even thinking about the fact he still wearing his pants, he immediately took Beth up against the shower wall, kissing her with such force she could barely breathe…she could feel his arousal, pressing hard against her, beckoning to be let in, he was holding her in the air…her legs wrapped around him, "Mick… pants…off"…they stopped long enough for him to take off his pants then he grabbed her again, Mick scooted her up a bit so he could enter her; finding the rhythm that seemed to become so perfect between them, the ebb and flow of their movements like waves crashing on the beach Beth threw her head back in ecstasy. They again came again, one then the other- ended up on the shower floor

"WOW is all I can say" she said

"Mick I just cannot get enough of you, I have never came so many times in one night, ever, it's like we together are a perfect fit"

"I told you...you complete me, he said getting up, giving her a peck, we have to get ready...Josef will be here any time...we need to get our butts up and get washed before he gets here… Beth, did I tell you how good you smell"

"yes all the time, but I love it each time you tell me"…

Mick washed with vampire speed and got out

Someone was knocking on the door

"Mick it's me Josef open up"…Mick opened the door "Man was that timing"

Come in Josef, but he was already in, so how is Blondie, smells ya'll been playing house?" Josef said with a smirk

"Actually what if we have been"  
"Sorry I was teasing… lighten up Mick"

"It's ok its ok ..when Beth gets in here we have some news"

"News about what; Coraline?"…Mick's face dropped He hated that name,

"I know its why we came here but I don't want to think about her this minute-No just wait"…he said as Beth walked in the room in her silk robe, glowing from ear to ear

"Beth, you wanna do the honors and tell Josef our news"

"maybe you should sit", Beth said leading Josef to the sofa

"Ok let's get on with it, your freaking me out"

Mick laughed, "Josef be patient", Beth leaned over and stuck her hand in front of Josef's face…he took her hand kissing the top, then he noticed a honking big diamond on her hand… "OMG you two are...I mean...OMG I can't even speak"

"Josef Kostan at a loss for words, now thats a miracle"

He hugged Beth and shook Mick's hand, then looking at Both…"don't tell anyone that just happened you will ruin me...Mick I didn't think you had it in you, man"

"Well I have come a long way and it's all because of her"

Josef had to admit Beth had led Mick out of some funk he had been in for decades, so she grew on him, and now she was like a sister…if you call it that

"OK I'm paying for this Wedding, my present to you both"…We can discuss details when we get back from tracking down whoraline"

_I know we need to get serious about finding Coraline, I just don't like it, I had finally gotten her out of my system, deciding to go on with my life and now I have no choice but to track her down...I have a bad feeling about this_

The three of them sat down to devise a plan…because they weren't sure exactly where she was, but they had to find her… this was his gift to Beth, for him to be human even if it was temporary…

So they decided they needed a picture of Coraline to show around…Josef called Ryder and had him pull one up and send the picture to their phones, so they would each have it to show the people of Beynac-et-Cazenac when they were asking about her, there will be an SUV delivered at any time, we will be driving there, leaving when you get packed, I am keeping these rooms paid up so when we come back to rest before heading back to LA; they will be ready; also we will have to go out in the sunlight...I made sure we have plenty of blood in my possession

"Now my friend, we will be staying at one of the castles there in Beynac-et-Cazenac…they have made in into an inn of sorts, and it's just on the hill behind the town…it's called Château de Beynac, one of the most well preserved castles of the region, we should be really comfortable there...I know the owner"

"once we arrive we will rest for the night because we have to get up early to greet the towns people with our questions"…

"go get your stuff together because we can get a few hours sleep when we get there, it takes about 3 hours one way, we should arrive around 1am… I have already made arrangements for a room with a freezer, and a suite with a freezer"…

"You mean they have vampire friendly rooms there too"

"Well my dear, usually not, but it's owned by one of my dear vampire friends, and he owes me so I used that to our advantage"

Beth was astonished at all Josef had done for her and Mick to make this easier on them, she was overwhelmed

They all grabbed their bags and off they went


	6. Chapter 6

Fate 6

The three of them headed for the lobby, Josef stopped by the desk to pay up the rooms and then they walked out to the Hummer waiting for them "Only the best... I see ...Josef"...Mick said teasingly

"Yes if I'm riding in an SUV it will be the best, plus who knows what the roads are like-we may have to go off the beaten path"

Josef threw Mick the keys and Beth navigated…"thank God for a navigation system"

Beth had this worry look in her eye, Mick could see it, he felt her fear…"Beth it will be ok"…Hoping he would believe it too…Beth started to sob,

"Mick I cant loose you, it took so long to get through to you, I'm"… she stopped

"Beth I know what you're going to say, Coraline doesn't have any hold over me anymore…I'm yours, only yours Forever…I'm only doing this for the cure, I promise you that…I love you Beth"...He stopped the car and leaned over to give her a reassuring kiss, you are going to be my wife and if I had any feelings for her that would not be the case, you are my life, my salvation, you have to know that."

He could see Josef in the back seat rolling his eyes, wanting to make a comment but he ,for once, kept his mouth shut. another miracle.

Beth nodded and Mick pulled back out into the road...they used the navigation system to get them to their destination, about 3 hours later they were there…Beth gasp in amazement, the Castle was so immense, so majestic, so magnificent…

Josef went to the door first- knocked... Mick and Beth were behind him, the door screeched open and there stood a female vampire, she looked like she was no more than 25, she must be Mr. Xavior's assistant; she had long strawberry blonde hair, glasses and she wore jeans, and a deep green sweater...Beth didn't like the look of her, like she was hiding something, plus in Beth's opinion she was kinda homely "Mr. Xavior will be in a minute, please sit".

We sat in the very large study, the walls were nothing but books...all kinds...some looked to be really old, and she was sure they were, the way Josef talked Chance was close to being 1000 years old...Beth was startled back to reality when Chance walked in

"Josef, my man, how are you"...his accent was strong, but not french...he was the most ancient looking vampire she had ever seen, probably changed in his 50's...tall, dark hair with streaks of gray, dark eyes

"Hello Chance, These are my friends, Mick St. John and Ms. Beth Turner, the ones I told you about on the phone.".Chance held out his hand to Mick, "My name is Chance Xavior, welcome to my home...And you Ms. Turner, it's lovely to meet you, Josef told me about you…and I see you have met my assistant, Chloe...she will show you to your rooms"

Chloe led them down a long hall and up a set of stairs, then down another hall... taking Josef to his freezer, first, then on to the suite where Mick and Beth would be…the room was peaceful, calm, and relaxing…all linens were in neutral and white tones, with accents of robins egg blue. The canopy bed was cream; the bedding was taupe and cream linens and blue pillows, then a pale blue chaise in the corner, there was a fireplace in the setting area, with a big white fur rug., all the amenities and more, through a side door was Mick's freezer room, and through the door beside the closet was a master bath, a marble shower, no tub, double sinks, and very nice and clean, same colors as the bedroom.

Mick sat their luggage down, "breakfast is at 7", Chloe said..."get your rest you will need it"…with that she left.

"Mick something about her makes me feel uneasy, she was watching me"

"Beth you have nothing to worry about"...trying to make her feel at ease, but he felt the same thing

"I'm going to get ready for bed"... she said heading for the bathroom, Mick locked the door, undressed and crawled in the bed waiting on Beth, she came out, scooted in and snuggled up to him..."I'm going to rest here a bit then get a few hours in the freezer, I have not had much lately- so I really don't have a choice...Beth rolled over and looked at Mick, "ok but we need to talk first"

"Ok babe what's wrong, you look so serious"

"Mick I am serious, I first of all want you to know you are my life, I could not live or exist without you, you complete me like you said I did you, and if something happens"…

Before Beth got the words out Mick stopped her," nothing will happen to you, I will take care of you, remember I'm your guardian Angel, I would give my life for you".

"I know you would"...She looked into his eyes "but Coraline is evil and I have to say this, you have to hear me out …If something happens to me and I'm going to die, I want you to turn me"

"Beth don't ask this of me you know how I feel"

"yes I do But I cannot bear the thought of you spending eternity without me, I mean we can at least use the cure together later if we find it…please its what I want!!! Please know you are not damning me to a horrible life, if I'm with you there is no way its horrible…I'm telling you it's ok and to NOT feel bad about it…so you wouldnt think it was against my will…It would most definitely Not be against my will…."All he could do was hold her, tears streaming down both their faces…he held her til she was asleep, then crawled into the freezer...Mick had set his cell to go off around 6am, so they could shower and be downstairs for breakfast, the phone buzzed and he almost hit his head on the top of the freezer, he pushed open the door and went to wake Beth up, she wasn't there. maybe she was in the bathroom, but Mick knew better, she could smell her fear and another vampire...one he had smelled before..."Beth ...BETH", he hurriedly dressed and flew out the door running to Josef's room, banging, "JOSEF GET the hell up"

"Dammit Mick...WHAT?"...Josef was wet, he had been in the shower when Mick almost beat the door down.

"she's gone Josef, how would anybody know we were here...I smelled vampire, one I have smelled before- it was strong, stronger than any i have ever smelt before"

"Mick go wake up Chance I'm getting dressed, we will find her...and whoever did this will pay dearly"  
Mick ran down stairs to the dining room, it was almost 7 and Chance was sitting there waiting on the three to join him...Mick was frantic, "Chance some body better tell me what the hell is going on, Beth is missing"...

"what your kidding"

"WOULD I BE KIDDING...WHO THE HELL DID YOU TELL?, SOME ONE TOLD AND IT WASN'T ME OR JOSEF, then it hit him...Chloe...WHERE IS CHLOE?" Mick demanded

"Chance looked at him, why do you want her, well there were 4 vamps here... you, me, Josef, and Chloe, I know Josef and I didn't tell and you better have not, so she is the only one, NOW WHERE IS SHE?"  
Josef came into the room..."Look who I found trying to leave with her stuff"

"Chloe how could you...you have worked for me for 5 years...do you know what you have done...who came to get her"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, they offered me the cure and money to tell them when she got here"

"who's they?" Mick and Josef both asked at the same time...she finally explained everything.

"Right after Coraline left the hospital, she and her friend Cynthia hired someone to follow you, to befriend Josef, to work for him, to find out everything...his name is Steve Thompson...Thats where the smell was familiar he thought  
he left before you did to come here because he knew he needed to get Beth to Coraline and had someone else follow you all the way to Paris and ...what I heard was there was a bug in the coffee maker you ordered...back at the other hotel...so they would know where you would be going...all I did was call Steve when you arrived".

Mick looked at Josef and pulled him aside, "I knew this wasn't worth it, putting Beth in danger, whats wrong with me Josef... you know; last night she told me that if something happened to her and was near death to turn her, I didn't want to talk about it, but she insisted, and wanted to tell me it was ok, so I wouldn't think it was against her will...now I know why, she felt dread and knew something was going to happen......she told me she didn't feel good about Chloe...I cannot live with out her, Coraline will pay with her life, I cannot subject Beth to her anymore.... This has to end cure or no cure...Josef Beth is my life...she saved me in a way no one would ever understand"

"I know man; I know, you finally came out of your shell...so she has definitely grown on me...I promise you we will get her back, and put an end to Coraline's games once and for all"

Chance took Chloe and put her in the dungeon...he was shaking his head when he came back up..."I'm so sorry Mick, I have failed you and Josef, and I never dreamed I would ever be using that dungeon area, we will find her...I'm hoping this Steve guy has GPS, Chloe gave me his number to see if he is using GPS"

"Beth has it on her phone but I guess it's still in the room, they have her in her nightgown, and it's cold..I have failed her Josef" Mick said as he fell to the floor in tears

Beth was still groggy from the hit on her head, but was trying to get her bearings, "well well well look who's waking up ...it's the human...I knew you would come looking for the cure, Thats why Coraline had you followed, saved me a trip to the US..Thats all Lance would say...then Coraline walked in, Hey Beth she said showing her evil grin, Mick will come looking for you...but when he sees me...he will come back to me, he always does...he is addicted to me, and if he has to choose between the cure and you, well you lost my dear Beth"

"I didn't take Mick from you...He made that choice on his own- more like you made it when you kidnapped me...he was tired of your games ...when you kidnapped me I saved him too from you, I saved his soul!!!...You are not his drug anymore, he told me that, he told me he loves me more than any feeling he ever has had for anyone including you...He loves me and i love him...last night he asked me to marry him, and i said yes, so you see Coraline, I have won him, not you.

Coraline turned around and slapped Beth hard enough to knock her out again...she then took a syringe and and took some of Beth's blood...then she handed it to the man behind her at the computer, "I can drain her dry if its the right type she said, If this doesn't make a permanent cure I don't know what will. Her rare type has been sought after for centuries to make cures for different vampire's aliments...but until now there wasn't modern equipment and machines to help test and keep the blood safe, now we also have DNA testing, the temp cure was made from rare plants so I'm hoping some combination of the two will be what we need. If that's the case I will be rich beyond my wildest dreams".....expelling an evil laugh, Coraline took another syringe and filled it will something to keep Beth asleep, shot it into her veins, and Beth slumped over...Coraline picked her up and put her on a bed inside a glass room....locked it and waited, she knew Mick would look for her, but they didn't know where to find her, so what she needed to do was drain her of her blood, the type she needed for this cure, and dump her almost dead body somewhere where he would find it.

Mick, Josef, and Chance headed out the door, soon Ryder would send the location to Josef, so they could track them down, He hope his cell was turned on

ring ring..."Ryder what do you have"...  
"well there is a warehouse outside of Paris, I'm sending the address"  
"OK Mick get your stuff, they have Beth just outside of Paris"

"JOSEF THATS THREE FUCKING HOURS FROM HERE...SHE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!!!! Get your stuff now, I'm leaving to get her with or with out you", they ran to get their things threw then in the hummer and off they went, Chance came along too as and extra set of hands and fangs...he drove his car behind them, barely keeping up...as they arrived into Paris, just as the heat of the afternoon was out, but lucky for them, it was at least cold

Just as they were driving through downtown Paris they got the rest of the directions from Ryder...they followed the directions and came to a long winding dirt road...up a hill and around the corner there was a dark dirt driveway, and the gates were open...It had been almost three and a half hours since they left Chances...They decided to walk up the drive and slip in, but Mick knew if Coraline's brothers were there they would be in big trouble...but he had to get to Beth and get her the hell out, Chance spoke up..."I have several old vamp friends who are very powerful, they do not like this family and I'm sure they will willingly come out to fight, so I will call them then we need to devise a plan"


	7. Chapter 7

Fate 7

It was no time at all that 5 vampires showed up...Lex Moreau, Johnathon Dubois, Richard Rousseau, Timothy Abney, and Paul Delven... the fact they weren't like Mick and Josef didn't matter they fed off of people without permission, and they were ruthless, but when you befriended one they were all on your side and they wanted to get rid of Coraline's Family...the family had been a thorn in their sides for too many centuries...they decided they would all fight the royal family and Mick was to get Beth out...they knew they would be smelled by the others but it really didn't matter saving Beth was the most important thing..In just minutes, they were ready, Mick used his pick lock kit and unlocked the basement door, they slipped in, Mick stayed behind, so when the others were fighting Coraline and her brothers he could grab Beth...I just hope Im not too late Mick leaned against the wall as the other 7 went in, they had 5 to fight, Coraline, Lance, Lance's Lackey, Steve, Phillipe. Josef went straight for Coraline, grabbed her and pinned her against the wall- they were both vamped out, next thing i know is Coraline was going through the air- at me, Josef grabbed her and slung her around against the other wall-while that was going on he ran in to find beth, she was down the hall in the lab area...beaten, badly and covered in blood, also they were in the process of draining her blood out, I listened she still had a heart beat but it was faint, I had to get her blood back in, but where, it was too dangerous to stay there and too dangerous to leave, Oh Hell, I have to get her help...he took the blood already in the packs they had drained so far, there were several there, also beside it several vials, that were labeled..I looked around and found a bag, threw all in there even the notes and papers I found along with the silver box, undid the IV and Picked her up, she looked dead- he raced out the door , Thank you GOD for letting me get out of there...Mick took her as fast as possible to the hummer, and gently laid her in the backseat, then sped off to downtown Paris- noticing Hospital signs before so he followed them...Screeched the Hummer to a halt he Picked her up running into the ER... i need a DOCTOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!, the Nurse ran out of the ER and a doctor with a gurney , he laid Beth on it and they took her back into the trauma room...Mick was following them but they wouldn't let him in, he made sure they got the info needed-Mick handed the bag to them containing Beth's blood, he explained to the nurse he was her fiance- he was a PI, they worked together and they were on a case- blood was rare and for some reason they were torturing her to a slow death, and that help had been called in to take care of the scene

"Now can I see her"...

"Mr St John she is being worked on"...

"please she is my life...Please"

"Well let me go check", the nurse came back and said they were taking her to a private room...

The doctor came out telling Mick her status- "we have closed and sewn up many wounds where she had been cut and severely beaten, 3 of her ribs are cracked one broken...and there were 2 puncture wounds on her neck...and we are giving her back her blood and some O+...she would really be bruised, but she will make it."

Mick walked in her room and pulled the chair up to the bed, took Beth's hand in his and fell asleep his head on the side of the bed...the next thing he knew it was 3 hours later...Beth was still in a deep sleep...with her hand still in his he poured out his heart..."Beth I don't know if you can hear me but I need you!!!, please wake up...you are my life, don't leave me"...he began to sob..."I can't live without you...I won't live without you"...Mick turned around to see Josef standing there..."JOSEF"

"Hey buddy...how is she?" Josef, didn't acknowledge hearing that

"She was beaten pretty badly, also one of them bit her neck...she has cuts and bruises all over, he says she will be ok if infection doesn't set up... but I'm scared"...they had to give her back most of her blood plus some"...Chance was standing behind Josef

"Chance needs to get back and attend to Chloe, but he wanted to say goodbye and check on her"

"Mick Call me if you EVER need anything"...declaring Chance

"yes I will, and be looking for a wedding invitation ok"...with that Chance left..."what happened after I left?"

"well they are dead, Coraline, Lance, Phillipe and Steve, all beheaded, we lost Johnathon, but the rest of us are ok...did you get the vials, I looked but they are gone, we got anything else we could find, papers,computer files- all of it...and this...Josef held up Beth's ring, it was in Coraline's pocket"

Mick took the ring from Josef, and gently slipped in back onto Beth's finger..."That Bitch took it off her"

"I got all the vials and a notebook when I grabbed her blood...can you sit with her while I do something really fast?"

Josef nodded...."Call my cell if she wakes up...k"

Mick walked to the nurses station.."May I ask where the chapel is?"

"Go down the hall, and take the elevator to the 6th floor, go back up the hall its on your left...follow the signs"

Mick followed her instructions, he hadn't prayed in years...he felt like he was dammed and not worthy, but he could pray for Beth, she was a sweet compassionate loving person, she deserved another chance..."Please God, I have no right asking you these things but she has helped me so much, yeah maybe I'm being selfish, but there is so much left for her to give...helping people...and I love her"...Mick felt a peace wash over him, and he Thanked God and left, just as he was getting up off the alter...his cell rang it was Josef..."I'm coming" he said when he answered

She was starting to come to when he walked in...he was calling him..."Mick...Mick", but her eyes were still shut..."Hey Baby I"m here"

"Mick don't leave me"...tears were streaming down her face...she finally opened her eyes slowly, looking straight at Mick, she had horror in her eyes..."Mick, they tortured me", she was sobbing, "I begged her to stop them"

"shhhhh...rest....she won't do anything to us ever again, she is dead, Josef beheaded her this time, and there is no way she can come back" I knew she couldn't talk about it right now...but i knew Beth, she would tell me what they did to her in due time..."just sleep, I will be here. I promise"

The Doctor came in, to check on her...Doc we are from LA when can I take her home, she needs to be home...well I'm sure we can let her go tomorrow, but not to leave Paris...her wounds need constant care" he checked her bandages and to gook her vitals, then left.

"Josef, I want to get her home, can you help me...The doctor wants us to stay in Paris but I can care for her better at home"

"Sure Man...what are best friends for, I will go talk to the doctor and see if we can take her back using my jet and having a doctor on board"...so he left looking for the doctor

Beth woke again and tried to slowly set up, and was a tiny bit dizzy...she grabbed her head, "Beth you shouldn't sit up so fast, need anything...juice;water-a soda?"

"Sure she said weakly", Mick went to tell the nurse and in just a few minutes she brought in some grape juice...he held it for her, she sipped through the straw, drinking it all...she was so thirsty. "Can I have another drink, like maybe a Pepsi"

"Beth you can have anything you want"...he smiled at her and she smiled back...

"Then I want to go home...Mick please?"

"Josef is out there now talking to the doctor about it now"

**************************************************************************************

Josef finally flagged down the doctor as he was coming out of one of the rooms down the hall..."Doctor" Josef exclaimed...I need a word with you please"

"Sure what can I do for you"

"We need to take Ms Turner back to LA...I have my own jet and can pay my doctor to come over and ride with us back to take care of her"

"Mr. Kostan, I want to watch her overnight...then we will discuss it"

"I don't think there is anything to discuss...we are taking her home, I have enough money to pay for whatever we need, so I think maybe we can agree on the morning, thats when my jet will arrive and you can brief my doctor on what you think needs to be done."

"If something happens don't blame me"...walking off muttering under his breath..Americans are crazy

Josef strolled back to Beth's room...she was sleeping..."we leave first thing tomorrow"

"Man thanks, she will be soo happy, she asked me if she could go home after you went to looking for the doctor"

Josef left to do some errands and make plans, getting all their belongings together...also Mick needed to make some special arrangements for the apartment, he stepped out in the hall, called the florist, the hospital in LA , Beth would have to be checked out at an LA hospital, which would give Mick the time to get the loft ready

*********************************************************************************************

"The next morning they were preparing to move Beth, Mick had run out to buy Beth a gown, robe and slippers, he wanted pajamas but he knew she had stitches on her stomach would hurt...he came back helped her get dressed, and they headed to the airport, the doctor Josef brought rode to pick her up and made sure she was comfortable...They had the jet set up like a hospital room...IV heart monitor extra blood everything...They put Beth in the hospital bed, and took off to LAX

Once they landed at LAX they headed to the Good Samaritan Hospital in LA...Once they admitted her Mick asked Josef if he would stay while he did some errands and prepared the loft...First he went to eat...then shopped for a down feather topper to make the bed extra soft...new bed linens, more feminine for beth but not too much so for Mick...fuzzy rugs for the bath, new towels...pots and pans, cook books, silverware and a juicer, he stopped by the naturalist doctor and got some herbal rubs for her cuts, and special massage oils, and books on natural healing, then he ordered all kinds of cut flowers to be delivered at 2...he went home, and unloaded what he bought, waited for the flowers, and then went grocery shopping...making sure to get herbal teas, organic meats and plenty of organic fruits and veggies, and spices.

Mick headed back to the hospital; Beth was wide awake, waiting on him..."Hey bright eyes, you look much better"

"Mick I missed you baby"

he leaned down to kiss her..."I missed you too- Love you"

"love you too"...she purred..."Josef and I were talking about you"

"Oh really...JOSEF!!! and what did you talk about"

"Josef told me about how you two met thats all"

"I haven't been awake long...did you get your errands run"

"yes and guess what"..Mick said..."The Doctor stopped me out in the Lobby, because you are doing so well...ummmm"

Mick had a shit eating grin..."you sure you want to know"...he was teasing beth...

"Yes Mick, tell me please"

"I'm taking you home, TODAY!!!"

"Oh awesome, Mick I can't wait....I'm ready to get out of the stupid hospital bed...when?"

"Right now, they are printing out your release papers...well I need to walk around, to help with the soreness, whats Bothering me is the broken and cracked ribs"

The doctor came in with a prescription for an antibiotic and pain killers, and her papers, and instructions on how to clean and dress her wounds...Mick dressed her and helped her into the wheelchair...Josef went on ahead to pick up Beth's medications and dressings for the wounds.

*****************************************************************************************

They arrived back at the loft, and to Beth's surprise the apartment was more alive...plants and fresh cut flowers...Mick Carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, and to her surprise, he had roses and tulips everywhere- new bed linens...Mick placed her in the bed, "Do you need anything?"

"No right now I want to sleep"

Josef arrived with the supplies, told Mick to call him later and left knowing they would want to be alone.

Mick watched Beth for hours, then around 11pm he got into the freezer, thinking Beth would sleep all night, he drifted off but at 2am she woke screaming., Mick came running from the freezer, she was sitting straight up crying, "whats wrong"

Taking her in his arms, "I had a dream about Coraline, and this time she killed you"

"Beth...Beth I'm here she is gone, its over..just take some deep breaths- I'm here"

"Mick please don't leave me"...

"I'm not going anywhere...I am sorry I thought I would get a few hours in the freezer, please Beth Know I would never leave you ok"

"Just hold me"

"Of course i will" so he held her, their bodies entwined

"Mick" beth said..."I wish I could make love to you...I miss you so much"

"You know thats not a good idea, as much as I want to feel you...we can't, but soon...I promise

But I can Kiss you"...and he lean down and took her lips with his, being extremely gentle.....

They found a position where Beth was comfortable in his arms, and they both feel asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Fate 8

It had been three days since Mick brought Beth back to his loft, she was doing much better but still extremely sore, Mick was downstairs running through his emails, when he heard her coming down the stairs..."BETH what are you doing?"

"I wanted to get out of that room, I'm going stir crazy... and my neck is sore...do you think you could rub it?"

"Sure", let me run up and get the massage oil", he sprinted up the stairs and was back with a towel and the oil in a flash..."this time I'm going to make sure I have the other lock on so Josef can't walk in if he takes a wild hair to come over"...he said walking to the door locking it...he undid her robe, luckily her back wasn't cut or bruised like her stomach and face...she finished taking off her robe, nothing underneath but the gown, he helped her to stand, pulling the gown up over head...Oh HELL she has no panties on UGH..."Beth do you think you could lie on your belly"

"I think so; I did some last night"

She very carefully rolled over onto her stomach, "ouch...OK i think I'm good now"...Mick took the oil and warmed it in his hands..."you know i could get used to this", she purred, "well you will because I love taking care of you...He ran his oiled hands up her back to her shoulders, stopping at the knots slightly pressing to release them, the back of her legs...going back up stopping to look at how beautiful she was...then continued on back to her shoulders and neck...repeatedly over several times to get the muscles warm and relaxed...Beth I love you , you know that right?

yes Mick she said muffled, in the pillow

Mick rolled her over taking more oil he rubbed the front of her legs, trying hard to keep himself composed, especially when he got to her upper thigh...Beth saw Mick shake his head..."Mick you can touch me...I know you want to...God I know I want you to...  
Beth I don't want to hurt you  
Pleeaase Mick"...Mick scrunched his eyes shut..."are you sure" he said and then continued up her thigh, kneading the muscle gently..."YES IM MORE THAN SURE!!"...then he began to kiss her, starting at the knee, tiny kisses, until he reached her softness,"We need to take this upstairs "

so he picked her up carefully; taking her to their room  
he knew he couldn't lay on top of her, with her ribs still healing he had to be very careful.  
Mick leaned down and started kissing her legs again, he trailed kisses all the way up her thigh, and kissed all around her core, knowing it would make her crazy, coming so close to her center, he then kissed his way to her belly, making sure he didn't hit the cuts there, then on to her breast, just lightly touching them with his lips...Beth moaned out "OH GOD you going to kill me...

"Beth I'm going to make you feel very ALIVE"...He took her lips with his, making a hard but sweet tender kiss, his tongue lashed out to her mouth, and she let it in, and they kissed for a good long while, Mick slowly moved his hand down to her leg, then slowly back up, Beth spread her legs for him, making it easy for him to access her...his hand slowly rubbed around her softness flicking her clit with his thumb, and he then pulled his lips from hers and slid down, using the tip of his tongue, he licked his way from her thigh up to her wetness, having a very hard time, keeping composure, Mick squinted his eyes for a moment, then continued, Licking her between the folds of her soft warm wetness, entering her with his tongue, OMG he is fucking me with his tongue...she threw her head back screaming, "Mick please fuck me , please I need you", Mick couldn't take it any more he had to be inside her, "roll over on your side baby", so she did, he, using vamp speed, took his clothes off and before she knew it he had entered her from behind, using his hand to do tiny circles on her clit, Beth was beside herself, OHHHHHHHH GOD OH GOD I , Mick, OH , OH ......she spread her legs so she could reach down to feel him going in and out of her, he was kissing her neck, and then using the other hand was caressing her breast...she was about to explode, her climax near, she knew he was too, he let go of her breast, and took his hand from her core, grunting and thrusting harder, she was screaming his name as the both exploded...he rolled over onto his back trying to catch his breath, Beth did the same, they were both exhausted

"God Mick-I can never get enough of you...I never felt a twinge of pain...you hit all the right places and were so gentle, thank you sweetheart"  
"Thank you", he said as she rolled over and gave him a gentle kiss ,they both fell into a deep aleep...3 hours later they woke  
"hey sleepy head"  
hey to you too"  
"Beth are you hungry? I will make you something  
"No I will be ok a bit longer-I want you to do something..., I want you to use the temporary cure, Josef had his guys to check out to be sure, and that's is in the silver box, there is enough for you to stay human for 4-6 months, and enough to research, and they have a sample of my blood, I'm willing to give them a pint every 3 months to make a batch if it works...but it will take time"

"Beth are you sure, I don't know how this will effect me, what of I can't take care of you"

"Mick that will never happen ok?..after we see how that goes I'm calling mom- she needs to know"

"OK", mick said, "sounds like a plan...but the box is at Josef's...I'll call him"

"No need, He brought it over while you were out getting more bandages...he said to make a tiny cut and put some of the compound in the wound, and put a bandage on the cut.

Mick walked down to the living room where Beth told him she left the box, got a knife and bandage, then walked back up the stairs, he wanted her to be with him...He had this desperate scared look on his face..."Beth I'm scared...I haven't been human in so long, I don't know what to do, Ive wanted this for so long but..."

"No Buts Mick do it"...Mick took the knife, he was shaking way to hard..."Mick let me",she took the knife from him and made a small cut on his arm, took out some compound and placed it in the wound., then placed a bandage on it and they waited..."Beth I can tell the wound isn't healing, and I feel warm"...they laid on the bed for a while, waiting...no adverse effects as of yet

"Oh baby I forgot to change your bandages...hold on I will go get the kit"...  
he returned with the clean bandages and sauve  
Mick knew something was changing, because he didn't smell the wound when he took off the dressing..."Beth I can't smell the blood", her eyes got wide..."let's go downstairs and you can try eating"...ok let me finish this...Mick finished the bandage and they headed down to the kitchen- grabbed a box of leftover Chinese from the frig... took a bite, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head it was so yummy. I can taste it, he came around to grab her, in a hug, oops sorry...

"no its ok...what do you want to eat Beth?" he questioned,

"better than that Mick- what do you want?"

"I want to try everything, ok so we will order different dishes and they can deliver them and we both can have a bit of each...Beth watched in amazement, he was so excited, like a kid in a candy store  
they ordered several kinds of food, all his favorites, some he had never tried- they ate some of each and put the rest in the frig...sitting on the couch..Mick patted his tummy ."NICE!!! but I ate too much... there are so many great things to eat...what do you want to do now"

"Can we just watch a movie tonight and snuggle"

"Sure" Mick said excited

"First I need to call mom if we intend to drive up there at the end of the week"...

Beth dialed her mom's number,she was beginning to think there would be no answer, then there it was "Hello"

"Mom it's Beth, how are you"

"Bethy I'm great how's my baby, I haven't heard from you in two weeks,are you ok"

"Yes mom I'm ok...I have been really busy with work and I have someone I want you to meet, he is really special...is it ok if we drive up this saturday" Beth would have to explain Josh and everything but it was want she had to do, and wanted to do.

"Sure...you know you are welcome here anytime...You never have to ask, this will always be your home too"

"I know mom but I needed to be sure you were going to be there is 9am ok?"

"ok sweetheart be Careful"

"OK Mom we will love you"

"love you too Bethy"

Beth clicked off the phone and looked at Mick who was looking into space...his expression was serious, "Mick whats wrong?"

"Beth I want to ask you something,

"ok what?"

he looked at her then to the floor then to her

"MICK, what?" she roared..."you are scaring me"

"it's not bad Beth, relax"...giving her a quick kiss

"I was thinking since you stay here most of the time, why don't you move in with me?; and maybe we can move your mom to your apartment so she will be closer"

"Mick are you serious...REALLY? I would love nothing better...so YES I will move in with you"


	9. Chapter 9

Fate 9

Three days later Mick and Beth pulled into the driveway of her mom's apartment, Beth you need to go in first; I will wait in the car-tell her before I come in ...I do not want to put her in shock...he said smiling with a nervous smile"

"Mick I know this is hard for you, but thanks for doing this for me"...he nodded...."sure babe", ...I will be back soon"

Beth walked toward the Apartment building...she mashed the buzzer, "Hello" a sweet voice came over the intercom..."Mom It's me"  
"Come on in", Beth waited to hear the buzzer, and went in and up to her Mom's apartment on second floor...she knocked and Her mom let her in..."hey Bethy" ...looking around behind Beth..."I thought you were bringing someone with you?"

"he will come up in a little bit, but I need to explain talk to you first"

"Ok sweetheart, what is it...you look worried"

"Mom ...this may be hard for you understand; to wrap your mind around" ...Beth swallowed hard

"ok Beth"...she said as she grabbed Beth's hand

"The man I'm dating...You know him...his name is Mick St, John"  
she had a bewildered look on her face...Maggie hung her head..."Beth he is in his 50's now...I know mom but the situation,is different...there is alot of things different"...Mom I'm going to get Mick...and we will explain...but first of all I want to say he is the most caring, gentle, loving man i have ever met, but when I bring him in I want you to be sitting ok"

"ok Beth...you are making no sense but I will do as you ask", she was looking really worried

"Mom it will be ok...I promise"

Beth walked down to the car, Mick was human so he couldn't smell or hear her...he had his head in his hands, , she walked around the car and knocked on the window..he jumped..."O Beth...you scared me"..._Now that was weird saying that...I haven't been startled in 55 years, it feels good, that I know seems odd, but any human feeling to me right now is amazing_

"sorry, she said-Ready?"  
"as ready as I will ever be"..... hey trailed off to Maggie's Apartment..Beth had Mick's hand,-it was shaking... she stopped and Looked him in the eye, then gave him the most caring kiss, to reassure him, he just took a deep breath

"what ever happens It will be ok...I promise, my mother is more open than you think"...she grabbed his hand again, leading him to her door, Beth slowly opened the door, Maggie was still sitting on the couch where Beth told her to be...

She walked in then Mick, "Mom, I believe you know Mick"...Maggie's mouth dropped open

"Hi Maggie" Mick said nervously..."It's been a long time"

"you are not...but...I don't...understand...How..I mean..Ok please explain!!"

Beth sat down beside her Mom...Took her mom's hand, in hers, "this is going to be hard to believe, hard to understand"

Mick sat across from them listening as Beth explained the whole thing, from the time she was kidnapped until that very moment, about Coraline, Josh, the cure, the Vampirism. Mick being her guardian angel.. all of it... Beth was expecting her mom to not believe it to get upset but she didn't, and not once said she didn't believe...she was quiet

"Mom you ok?"

"Beth I'm fine...there is something I need to tell you, too"...Beth looked at her with a confused look..."I had a feeling the minute I saw Mick walk through that door, that he was a vampire...YOU WHAT", Mick and Beth said in Unison,  
"well was one I mean...You aren't the only one who knows about vampires Beth...your grandfather, my father was a vampire...which makes me half...I know I should have told you this along time ago but I didn't see a reason why...I have traits most normal humans wouldn't and you have inherited some of them...like you sense things, smells are stronger, can hear better, also you heal faster not super fast but somewhat faster...My mother didn't tell me until I got pregnant with you, she was scared because I was half vampire. that someone would harm us"

Maggie looked at Mick, got up walked over and hook his hand..."thank you so much for bringing my Bethy back to me, and for being there all her life, I really think you ARE her guardian angel, GOD put you hear for a reason, there was a reason you were turned...I have deep faith in God and I know things do happen for a reason...I'm so glad you are experiencing humanity again even if it is temporary, and i know you will take care of my Bethy, vampire or human...no matter what; you both are meant to be together.

"Thanks Maggie that means the world to me"

"Mom did Dad know?"

"After you were taken...but not until then...I didn't see the need until then"...she came back and sat beside Beth..."thats why he left, he couldn't deal with it, he thought we were freaks"...Maggie had tears in her eyes...."I'm sorry you had such a hard childhood"

"Mom Don't say that...I really had a great childhood, I suppressed things but I always felt safe because Mick was there"...all Beth could do was hold her Mom and let her cry, Beth had tears as well.

"Maggie may I ask you a question...now that we have that out of the way, and I know you understand me...I want to ask for Beth's hand in marriage, Beth already said yes but I'm old fashioned and I wanted to ask you for your permission"

"OH MICK...I think it's great and yes you have my permission", and she gave Mick a hug..."please Mick call me Mom."..Mick was overwhelmed, he hadn't had a mother figure sense he was turned, and then they passed away, this was the greatest gift behind Beth she could ever give him

"Be right back; I have a pot roast cooking...I need to check on it"

"it's smelling really delicious by the way"..Mick said...Beth Giggled, Mick was definitely taking pleasure in the food he ate

"well do you guys want to help me make the salad and i will put the apple pie in the oven"

"Oh yeah...Mom, when I move into Mick's I want you to have my apartment to be closer to Madison and I...I am leaving most everything there, all you will need is your personal belongings and any special things you want...will you Mom, we can see each other allot more, and you can help Mick and I plan this wedding"

"I don't really have a reason to stay here...so...SURE I will do it...I will leave the things I don't need for someone who does, I will let the church handle that"

Mick set the table while Beth cut veggies for the salad and Maggie finish putting the roast out on a platter...They all sat down to eat...Beth and Maggie curiously watching Mick, he was enjoying every single bite, with his eyes closed, then opening his eyes he noticed them watching..."WHAT"  
"Nothing except I think you are so cute, when you eat...savoring everything we normally take for granted..Mick smiled and continued to eat..."Maggie this is the best roast I have ever had, the potatoes, carrots, onions -oh my scrumptious...can I have seconds please."

"yes but you want to leave room for pie and ice cream"...

Mick smiled, "I'm sure I will make room for that"

"don't go overboard sweetheart -I brought tums but I don't want to have to roll you out of here", she was laughing,

"just one more helping and thats all Promise ...Ok"

Beth really couldn't say much she was going to have seconds too, but it had been so long since he had eaten real food he needed to get accustomed to it again...They finish Lunch and dessert and talked for hours about the move and life...

"Mom I think we will be heading back, I need to go pack somethings and get my things moved, go ahead and start packing what you want to keep and I will call you as soon as I get my stuff moved out and we will get you moved in"

"ok sweetheart be careful...Mick take care of my baby"

Mick gave Maggie a hug," I will don't worry"

______________________________________________________________________________

The first part of the drive home was quiet...Mick was worried about Beth, "you ok over there"..."yeah Mick I'm ok just thinking about everything...can u believe I'm part vampire wow I mean maybe that was why i like night...do you think Josef could try to find my grandpa...It would be Jesse Dupre Turner...I was kind of in shock, and didn't ask if he was still alive, I just assumed he was dead my grandmother died when I was 5. This is so weird, amazing, crazy...I'm part vampire, wow, she said again... maybe thats why Coraline took me, with the rare blood type and all"...he could see she had lots of questions and he would help her find those answers, he grabbed her hand, holding on tight, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "I love you Beth"

"Love you too...My Mind is going in all kind of directions, I'm sorry I keep rambling on and on...just so many questions"

She paused a minute..."maybe if he is alive and he isn't a "bad vampire" then he could walk me down the isle, if not is it ok if I ask Josef, no that won't work, he will be your best man...and how are we going to invite all your vamp friends and my friends, I don't want them to be look on as freshies, but I do want to invite them...some have been really good to me, maybe if Josef lays down the law telling them to behave...what do you think, what about having the wedding at Josef's...sorry"

"don't be Beth I love that about you...you are a reporter and you have alot of questions in your mind, things to sort out...don't be sorry".

Before they knew it thew were pulling up to Beth's apartment, she wanted to get a few things to take home..."Mick...I just realized...you will be sleeping next to me every night, I think God for that"...Mick smiled, "yeah baby, won't that be nice"...they pulled into a spot close to the door and before he knew it she was on his lap kissing him passionately, her eyes were glazed over with desire and passion, "Mick Love me", he kissed her back, "uummm I think we need to go inside, K" ..."I'm so horny for you Mick...I could take you right here"...she could feel him hard under her, before they got out of control and someone saw they got out and ran up the stairs , almost falling on the floor outside her apartment, they were all over each other, he pushed her against the wall, almost taking her right there, ..."OK Breathe...we...NEED ...to...get in ...apartment", she said between kisses, and finally managed to get out her key, as she unlocked it and turned the knob they fell inside the door she landing on top of him...they had been leaning too hard on the front door...Mick kicked the door shut with his foot...continuing to kiss her..."Clothes, to..many...Beth...lets get to the bed before we get hurt"...they tried but didn't make it he pushed her against the wall, the kisses were so wet and hard and she was wet...he pushed up her skirt and ripped her panties off...she lifted her leg up, laying it on his shoulder and he bent down to her wet core, drinking her in, nipping and sucking her nub, Beth was writhing against his mouth, "Mick MICK ...BED...I want you...all of you",

soon my dear, and he carried her to the bed, , and pulled the dress over her head, throwing it onto the floor...I'm not done yet

He consumed her again completely running his tongue gathering every drop from her, he knew she was on the brink of orgasm, as he slid his fingers into her open river, caressing her gspot, knowing this would send her over the edge, he could feel her start to tremor, he lapped at her, running his tongue the length of her channel to her clitoris, which was now hard and pulsing, she knew she could barely hold on, and just as she was starting to orgasm, he entered her with one deep thrust, she bucked and shuddered, he could feel her orgasm around him, clamping him, trembling, deep moans and sighs and he pumped her, both of them now in a furry, she pushed back hard against him, she gladly opened herself as far as she could, he drove into her so deep lowering himself so there eyes meet, his face rudy with pressure, she urged him vocally to do her, take her, use her, cum deep inside her, he wavered, she knew he was cumming, he held his breath, seemed to slow his pace, and groaned deeply as he exploded into her, his sweat dripping onto her breasts, he groaned again with gratification as he lowered himself down onto her, laying limp and exhausted, they both lay momentarily, she could feel him pull out, she kissed his head, and said "I love you" at which he replied, "I love you too".

They laid silent and still, absorbing the wonderment, of the passion they share, and the complete feeling of entwinement, once again, they had displayed their complete love for each other, unconditional, total, adoration - they feel to sleep in each others arms.

Thinking of nothing, just taking in the beauty of each others soul..


	10. Chapter 10

Fate 10

Beth woke up still in Mick's arms, it was morning, they had slept all night that way..."Mick wake up...you hungry?"...

"yes very...I guess we worked up an appetite"

Giggling..."yeah that was awesome, HOT, SEXY EXILLERATING!!!!"

"This is the first time I made love to you as a human, Beth you are AMAZING, AWESOME, BEAUTIFUL, MINE!!!

"And your MINE" Beth said giving him a gentle kiss

"MINE!!!" they say in Unison

Several weeks later  
It was 11am and Beth's phone was ringing…she had forgotten to set her alarm clock…

"Hello"

"Beth" Mo Answered…"Where are you...You have a crime scene to cover"...

Beth realized she had over slept …she jumped up "I'll be there as soon as I get dressed"  
_  
Why can't she give me a break just once…I always do a good job…and have hardly ever been late, when I was, it was because I was investigating with Mick. To me that's working, not being lazy_.

She hadn't been feeling well but The Last 6 months had been draining, First dealing with Coraline, The ordeal with Josef, Then Breaking up with Josh and now, knowing at any minute her life could change again at the drop of a hat, she was just stressed and last night she and Mick had stayed up late just spending time together, trying to figure out what they were going to do when the temporary cure wore off….she was sick to her stomach when she thought about it( but it didn't take much to make her sick lately)…she love him to her very soul, she was so worried what would happen to Mick and would his feelings change… Mick wanted her to stay away when it happens, but she finally convinced him …she would not, it didn't matter what he said she was staying; she would call Josef and, they would both be here for him, dealing with what ever happen

Beth shook Mick to wake Him

"Mick…I overslept" saying it with a tired irritated tone, " I'm getting into the shower"

"Beth are you ok?" Mick asked concerned, she looked pale and he could sense the tiredness in her voice

"I guess...Mick I'm just still tired and queasy and its getting old…I think I will call the doctor today, to see if I can get something for this bug I have…I don't want to give it to you" Beth had an idea of what is wrong she chocked it up to just stress, from all she had been through, but wanted to be sure. Because she didn't want to make him sick, not knowing when he would revert back, she wanted these days to be great…

"Beth you better, hurry before Mo comes to drag you to work"

"Oh ok…I'm going", she stood up and suddenly a wave of nausea roll over her, then everything went black…she had fainted in the middle of the living room…Mick rushed to her side, patting her on the cheeks, "Beth…Beth, OMG Beth, are you ok"…she opened her eyes, and then it hit, another wave of extreme nausea; she ran and made it to the bathroom, just in time…She had almost threw up several times before but, this is the first time had, but passing out really troubled her…stress couldn't be the reason for this, she was getting scared

"I'm taking you to the hospital now!!!" Mick demanded  
Mo and tell her...no never mind I will call Mo, she will just pressure you, and you give in too easy."

"Lets go I will call from the car"

Mick helped Beth to the car …he didn't want her to faint and hit her head. she looked so weak and frail...he was really worried

They arrived at the hospital, checked in and waited in the waiting room, Mick had called Beth's Doctor on the way there, he agreed to meet them, so Beth wouldn't have to wait too long…it was only a few minutes before the nurse called Beth back…Mick followed

"How are you related to Miss Turner" the nurse gave Mick a look as she asked..."I'm her fiancé"

"you will have to wait outside until the doctor examines her"…Mick didn't like it but he had no choice…"OK OK I will wait here but if she needs me somebody better get me!!!"

Beth was shown into the exam room, given a gown to put on and a complete set of paperwork to fill out…she hadn't done this in a while, but she guessed she had to since she was at the ER and not her regular doctor's office

Pulling the pen from the clipboard she started filling out the questionnaire

Then she saw it…when was your last period?, it never dawned on her before this that it had been at least 10 weeks since her last cycle, if not more…she had been so busy with other things, such as Coraline; she didn't even notice, besides she had been under stress and that can cause missed periods...Beth if this is right Mick wasn't even human yet…how...Oh my…this would be a miracle. OK Beth don't get too hopeful, you haven't even seen the doctor yet.

The nurse came back in and took her paper, "Dr. O'Laughlin will be in soon, you ok for now?"  
"Yes Thanks I will rest til he gets here"

I never thought about it, about the possibility… how will Mick react, I mean surely he will be happy, he never EVER thought he would be able to father a child…but what about when the "cure wore off"

The door opened and in came Dr. O'Laughlin, he was an older man, very gentle, calm and understanding, his hair was snow white and he had the darkest brown eyes.

"Hi Beth…what's going on with you today"

"Well, where do I start, I have been feeling very tired for the last few weeks…I have had nausea, and this morning I fainted, then barely made it to the bathroom to throw up...so Mick insisted we come in"

"Who's Mick"

"he is my fiance"

"why didn't he come back with you?"

"The nurse wouldn't let him, she said he had to be family"

"She is just following ER rules, but I'm not an ER doc and I want to meet this Mick, I have been your doctor sense you were 10…I will personally get him and send in the lab tech to get some blood samples"

Mick heard his name being called…"Mick is there a MicK st John"…

I"'m here, Mick said walking up to the doctor…Please come with me"

This can't be good, why is he taking me back…I mean the doctor himself…no this can't be good….."Doctor is Beth ok?"

"Yes she is ok, resting… the nurse just took blood for testing"

Mick walked in…"hey babe, you ok,"  
"Yes, I'm ok, the nurse just left …they are testing for several things, so they will know what to give me"… Beth wasn't going to say what yet, because she didn't want to gets his hopes up for nothing

"So we just wait right?"

"yes" Beth said, "we wait...Im feeling better anyway"

After about an hour, the nurse Came in, "Just checking on u my dear…need anything?"

"I'm ok, when will Dr O'Laughlin be in"

"he is on his way now, he was tracking down an ultrasound machine"  
when she said that, Beth knew, there was a reason he was getting the machine

"what is an ultrasound machine", Mick asked...Beth forgot how old Mick really is, he had never seen one before…this was modern medicine when it came to him

She just laughed at Mick, "I will let the doctor explain…shaking her head"..he just had to steal a kiss, he just sat on the exam table beside her and pulled her to him, giving her a gentle kiss, and she nuzzled her head against his chest.

*********************************************************************  
Dr. O'Laughlin strolled in with a big smile on his face..."Well what's wrong with me?"…I could feel the anticipation building up inside me, waiting to hear those words

Well nothing 7 more months wont cure...you're Pregnant, about 12 weeks along, so you will be due around July 20th ...Mick looked like he was in shock, all the blood rushing from his face...Mick; you ok?

"They just sat staring at the Doctor..."ok now what, if I'm around 12 weeks shouldn't I be feeling better...I mean isn't this the end of the first trimester?"

"You will, I'm going to give you a vitamin B shot, and your blood is a little low...so you will need to take iron supplements"...Beth knew it wasn't from feeding Mick but the draining Coraline did...she never really got all her strength back after that, but then again she was pregnant too and didn't know...how lucky she was she didn't loose the baby

"The nurse is bringing in the Ultrasound machine, we want to get a good look at the baby, making sure growth is good, and maybe we can see what the sex is"

"I will be right back, and I will explain everything"

the doctor walked out...Mick looked at Beth..."OMG Beth, you are going to be parents...I can't even think straight...when..OMG..it just hit him, at the hotel in Paris the night I proposed to you, the next morning I smelled you, you were fertile"

"Mick you are telling me you could even smell that..your sure?"

"Totally sure...this is a miracle...Ok after we leave here we have to go see Josef...I have many questions...could it be because you are part vampire or what...Beth you have made me the happiest man alive...oh my we need to up the wedding plans...OK I'm calling Josef to tell him we will be over in an hour or so"

"OK" she said smiling

The doctor and nurse finally came in, "we are going to take you down to radiology, to the ultrasound room...someone grabbed up the portable machine"

"can you explain to Mick what an ultrasound does or is"

"Sure no problem, the nurse will get you set up and I will be in soon"...

The nurse rolled Beth into the room with the sonogram machine, she got on the table and Mick sat behind her on a stool

about 5 minutes past, and in came Dr O'Laughlin, "ready?"

"yes I'm ready"

"lift your shirt please", he took the wand and put it on her belly, and started rubbing it across the top of her abdomen as he did he explained it to Mick  
"This test uses sound waves to create a visual image of your baby, placenta, and uterus, as well as other pelvic organs. It allows me to gather valuable information about the progress of your pregnancy and your baby's health...it transmits high-frequency sound waves through the uterus that bounce off the baby. A computer then translates the echoing sounds into video images that reveal your baby's shape, position, and movements. It shows size of the baby, location of the placenta, baby's heartbeat and rate, amount of amniotic fluid in the uterus, size, how many babies, sex of the baby and Checks the baby for physical abnormalities"

"any more questions before I measure the baby"

"No I think we are good", Mick was like a kid at Christmas waiting to open his present...he had the biggest smile on his face, and he wasn't taking his eyes off the machine's screen...he was holding my hand rubbing the top of it with his thumb, but I could feel it shaking slightly...I knew he was nervous, excited, scared altogether, but then so was I...

it's wasn't long and we were done..."ok were you able to see the sex"

"yes", he said looking at us..."it's girl"

Mick jumped up..."it's a girl" Beth squealing almost like a school girl, "A GIRL!!!", he grabbed me, and hugged me, the doctor was trying to wipe the gel off my belly, he jumped back and laughed, shaking his head..."sorry doc", Mick said..."I'm just a little excited"

Beth giggled, "A little?...you think?"

"Ok Beth you can get ready and go as soon as the nurse come in and gives you your shot, also, get some ginger capsules they will help your stomach and they are natural, make an appointment with a gynecologist ASAP, so he can do an internal exam, to check your cervix and make sure everything is ok that way"...

"Yes Doc I will do that as soon as we get home...thanks so much", as he was leaving the nurse came in and gave me the shot, this should help with energy and nausea  
I signed the release form and we were out of there heading to Josef's

"you know" Mick said "she will be the most spoiled little girl ever, and you are going to be the most spoiled , pampered Mommy to be ever, Beth you have made all my dreams come true, all of them"...he suddenly looked serious, but "there is one issue, I have no idea when i will turn back, I do not want to hurt you or the baby"  
Mick sweetheart, you know you have awesome control around people, and especially ones you love..."I'm Not worried one bit...and you should not be either"

They were sitting in Josef's driveway "plus this baby is going to be part vampire, more than half, because of me being part vampire...she will be strong; we all will be"..."I'm scared but not about that, labor OMG now that freaking scares the Hell out of me...I hate pain...anyway lets get inside and talk to Josef then I will call a doctor", he got out of the car, and opened the door for Beth, they rang the doorbell, and Josef ushered them in..."come in come in"

"Beth you don't look so good are you ok?"  
"I will be, let's talk in your office."

"sure, whats going on, Mick looks like the cat who ate the canary , beth you look worn out...this can't be good or can it, then Josef was quiet, he could hear an extra heartbeat, fast and steady" He looked at Mick then at Beth

"You're Pregnant aren't you"

"Yes I'm Pregnant"  
"congrats man, shaking Mick's hand, being human, it's definitely been a benefit to you"

"But Josef, this baby was conceived while i was a vampire, the day before I killed Coraline...she was fertile, I smelled her, but knowing vampires don't impregnate, I wasn't worried I was just...well needy and that just made her all that more appealing, and we made love several times the night before and in the and in the shower the morning we left to meet at Chance's castle, Beth was blushing, sorry babe but I need to tell him, I don't want to leave anything out, well details yes, but anyway we are REALLY lucky she didn't miscarry because she was drained right after conception, and ...Josef what about her safety, and she needs a doctor, I mean this baby will be half vampire, well more than half since Beth is at least a quarter vampire".

"I will get you the best doctors, ones that will keep our secret safe and give you special care, you will need it, because this is a miracle", he was running his fingers through his hair...Let me make a call...Josef left the room"

Mick sat beside Beth pulling her to his side, she snuggled up to him, "I'm tired Mick"  
"I know sweetheart I know, we will go home soon and you can nap".

Josef came back in the room, "ok I'm setting up a room here to be the exam room and birthing room, a team of specialist will be at our disposal, they are on their way now, to set up, you will have your first prenatal checkup tonight at 8pm"

"ok now we need to get this wedding planned, Beth have you picked a dress?"

"No I have felt so bad I haven't looked outside of magazines"  
"Well maybe in a few days you will feel better and you can take your mom and sister and go shopping for dresses"  
"did you ever find anything about my grandfather, I really want him to walk me down the isle...I mean if he isn't evil or anything"

"Ryder is working on that I was going to call you later about it...Josef hit the intercom to Ryders office, please could you come in here, Now, I don't have time to waste"

"yes Boss"..

"Tell Miss Turner what you found about her grandfather"

"Well I do know he is alive, and if my contact comes through he will let me know where he is by this evening...thinking Louisiana most likely New Orleans"

Ok well if he is there Mick; we will be making a trip there OK?"

"Now Mick can we go home for a bit I need to eat and take a nap...I'm just tired",

"sure lets go, we can stop and get food on the way home if you like"

"sounds great...Josef we will be back in a few hours"

Mick and Beth headed back into town, let's just call and have something delivered..is that ok?,  
"sure no problem" He knew she was still feeling bad, so when they got back to the apartment, he called in their order, sat her on the sofa beside him, Beth let me massage your back...she turned around, lifted her shirt so he could have access to her back, and laid down on her tummy, "you know I won't be able to lay this way for long"...he had already gotten the massage oil and started to knead her muscles, rubbing out some of the knots that had developed in the past several weeks from trying to work and deal with the fatigue..."Oh Mick that feels so good, can u do my shoulders to"...so he moved up her back to her shoulders, they were worse than the lower back.

"You know Mick they have special classes we will have to attend called Lamaze and they have special massage classes, that teach the father certain techniques to help the mom during contractions, can we do that too?"  
"Sure if thats what you want it's what I want...when I was young I mean in the 40's the man didn't participate in the birth, but I want to, so I'm glad things have changed."

buzz buzz

Their food was here, "good" Beth says "I'm so hungry", Mick went to the door and paid the delivery guy' took the food into the kitchen and got it ready he took one plate to Beth and went back to get his..they ate and both headed up to take a nap.

"Mick will you hold me?", she whispered and she snuggled up to him falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow...Mick just held her looking at his beautiful angel, and thinking about all she had given to him, she saved him from being a monster at 4 years old, she taught him how to love again, she helped him get over Coraline, she had made love to him as a vampire, giving unconditional love and acceptance and now she was giving him a child...he couldn't ask for more, even if he didn't get a permanent cure...he was finally happy

OK This is the end of Fate...BE LOOKING FOR THE SEQUEL "DESTINY"


End file.
